Seperti Bulan
by Halilintar Mega
Summary: Berawal dari Taufan yang pindah sekolah. Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia berusaha untuk mendekatinya, meskipun si gadis tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Sampai suatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. "Kamu senang? Bisa kembali bersinar seperti bulan walau sendiri," "Lebih dari kata senang," Taufan-Yaya
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua..!

Ini fanfict pertama saya, semoga pada suka ya…

Maaf kalo jelek. Saya juga masih belajar. Maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai dan readers semua…

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Friendship – Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Taufan – Yaya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Semi-canon – OOC – typo(s) – Bahasa kurang baku – Author-nya masih belajar.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **PROLOG**

Udara pagi ini sangat sejuk, oh mungkin lebih tepatnya dingin. Jalanan aspal yang biasanya berdebu kini terlihat basah. Tanaman-tanaman sekitar pun meneteskan air embun sisa hujan semalam. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika akan mendekati tahun baru, musim penghujan sedang dalam puncaknya. Beruntung pagi ini langit sedang tidak menumpahkan cairannya, meskipun awan mendung menandakan cairan itu akan segera ditumpahkan.

Namun udara dingin itu tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang pemuda tampan untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia yang saat ini duduk di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas* tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan belajar, karna ujian akhir tinggal di depan mata.

Pemuda berperawakan sedang dengan manik mata shappire ini tengah memarkirkan motor ninja berwarna biru miliknya. Ketika ia akan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah, disampingnya seseorang memarkirkan motor ninja berwarna merah. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Orang itu pun membuka helm yang dikenakannya.

"Pagi Taufan," sapa orang itu yang ternyata seorang gadis cantik dengan manik mata hazel pada pemuda yang bernama Taufan itu.

"Pagi juga Yaya," sapa Taufan kembali pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Yaya. Gadis itu memakai celana training hitam dengan jaket peraduan warna hitam dan merah. Rambutnya yang lurus dibiarkan tergerai. Terkesan tomboy namun juga manis.

"Ke kelas bareng yuk!" ajak Taufan seraya tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke kelas mereka yaitu XII 1 SMA Pulau Rintis. Sesekali mereka mengobrol kecil yang disertai candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa. Mereka juga membalas sapaan dari siswa-siswi lain pada mereka dengan ramah.

"Kamu bahagia?" tanya Taufan ketika mereka telah sampai di kelas mereka.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Bisa kembali bersinar seperti bulan walaupun sendiri," jawab Taufan seraya tersenyum.

"Lebih dari kata bahagia," balas Yaya seraya tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya itu.

Taufan senang mendengarnya. Ia sangat ingat bagaimana setahun yang lalu. Ketika pertama kali ia mengenal gadis ini. Ia yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Tapi kenangan dulu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Ia kembali mengenang kisah setahun yang lalu…

Kisah yang sangat luar biasa…

 **Bersambung…**

Masih sedikit soalnya prolog doank. Tapi InsyaAllah chapter depan panjang. Ini palingan cuma tiga chapter doank. Oh ya, saya gak tau di Malaysia 'Sekolah Menengah Atas' namanya apa. Jadi saya pakai nama di Indonesia aja..

Disini Yaya gak pake jilbab, maaf kalo ada yang gak suka. Soalnya ini untuk keperluan cerita. Untuk bocoran, disini sifat Yaya mirip sama Halilintar. Tadinya saya mau pake pairing Tau – (fem)Hali. Cuma karna saya lebih suka Yaya yang jadi pemeran ceweknya, jadi Yaya saya buat OOC. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada yang gak suka…

Udah segitu aja catatannya..

 **Kritik dan Saran** sangat diperlukan…

Makasih karna udah mau baca..


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua..!

Chapter dua-nya datang. Semoga semuanya suka ya. Oh ya disini flashback, ceritanya dimulai setahun sebelum prolog. Jadi Taufan sama Yaya belum kenal. Ngerti kan? Semoga ngerti ya..

Silahkan dibaca..!

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Friendship – Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Taufan – Yaya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC (banget) – typo(s) – Bahasa kurang baku – Author-nya masih belajar.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau menjadi murid baru? Senang? Malu? Gugup? Tidak terbiasa? Ya, mungkin sedikitnya itu yang akan dirasakan. Menjadi murid baru membuat kita harus bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah baru. Guru-guru baru, teman-teman baru dan lingkungan sekolah baru. Yah, memang sedikit merepotkan.

Tapi menjadi murid baru bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Kita hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru. Manusia yang diberi rasa penasaran cenderung akan mendekati sesuatu yang baru, apalagi sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak mereka kenal. Disaat itulah menjadi murid baru akan membuat murid lain mendekatinya. Mereka yang penasaran seperti apa murid baru itu. Tinggal kita ingin bersikap seperti apa agar mereka senang berteman dengan kita.

Memiliki sifat periang dan pandai bergaul akan membuat orang-orang senang berteman dengannya. Seperti Taufan yang langsung memiliki banyak teman dihari pertama disekolah barunya yaitu SMA Pulau Rintis. Ditambah paras tampan dengan manik mata shappire dan penampilan yang keren dengan topi berwarna biru tua dengan corak putih yang dipakai menyamping dan jaket berwarna senada. Pemuda bernama lengkap Boboiboy Taufan ini langsung disukai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Terbukti ia yang langsung memiliki penggemar. Ia tidak segan berteman dengan siapa saja. Dari mulai murid yang terkenal pintar, popular sampai murid yang terkenal nakal.

Hari ini merupakan hari kedua Taufan di sekolah barunya. Saat ini ia tengah mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Menunggu bel masuk berbunyi mereka mengobrol tentang sekolah. Taufan yang belum begitu mengenal sekolahnya banyak bertanya. Sesekali mereka tertawa, nampak terlihat akrab. Mereka seperti sudah berteman bertahun-tahun.

Suasana pagi ini cukup cerah. Membuat murid-murid kelas XI 2 SMA Pulau Rintis bersemangat. Taufan yang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, murid-murid perempuan yang saling memamerkan barang-barang baru mereka, beberapa murid yang membaca buku dan kegiatan lainnya yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi ramai.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar dan aura dingin. Ia memakai jaket berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak merah yang dibiarkan terbuka, rok abu-abu yang sedikit diatas lutut namun tidak terlalu ketat dan sepatu kets dengan kaos kaki pendek. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah headphone besar berwarna hitam dan merah.

Semuanya terdiam, menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan horror yang membuat Taufan heran. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu duduk disebuah bangku di pojok ruang kelas dekat jendela. Ia menaruh tas punggungnya diatas meja kemudian memakai headphonenya dan menutup kepala dengan tudung jaket. Lalu ia bersandar pada tembok disampingnya dan menutup mata. Semuanya bernafas lega dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Taufan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi menanyakan pada teman-temannya.

"Dia siapa? Perasaan aku baru melihatnya," tanya Taufan pada teman-temannya seraya menoleh pada gadis tadi yang masih bersandar pada tembok.

"Namanya Yaya Halilintar. Kemarin dia memang tidak sekolah karna kakeknya sakit. Makanya kamu tidak melihatnya saat kamu pertama masuk sekolah ini," jelas salah satu temannya yang bertubuh besar dan kulit sawo matang, sebut saja dia Gopal.

"Oh.. Lalu kenapa semua menghentikan kegitannya ketika dia datang?" tanya Taufan yang heran melihat semuanya terdiam ketika gadis itu datang.

"Memang kau tidak merasakannya?" tanya Gopal tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan.

"Merasakan apa?" Taufan semakin tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung.

"Aura dinging dalam dirinya," jawab temannya yang lain, bertubuh kurus dan juga memakai kacamata bulat serta rambut klimis. Ia bernama Amar Deep.

Taufan menganguk-anggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. "Iya sih, aku sedikit merasakannya. Sepertinya ia gadis yang pendiam," tutur Taufan bermonolog.

"Iya, kau benar, dia memang gadis yang pendiam dan juga mengerikan," tutur temannya lagi yang bertubuh sedang dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan Taufan. Ia juga memiliki wajah oriental yang cukup tampan dengan kacamata berframe nila. Namanya Fang.

"Mengerikan? Maksudmu dia hantu?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan seraya melihat gadis tadi dengan pandangan horror.

"Kau ini bicara apa," ucap Amar Deep yang sedikit kesal pada teman barunya ini yang berpikir diluar logika.

"Mana ada hantu bersekolah, sembarangan kamu," tambah Gopal yang juga kesal.

"Lho! Bukannya yang mengerikan itu hantu ya?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah polos yang sukses mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Fang dikepalanya. Membuat Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya mengusap bagian jitakan Fang.

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh," ucap Fang datar.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Taufan setelah ia berhenti mengusap kepalanya.

"Dia itu ditakuti oleh seluruh murid di kelas, oh bukan, maksudku di sekolah ini, bahkan beberapa guru pun takut padanya," jelas Fang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taufan penasaran sekaligus heran. Seorang gadis bisa ditakuti oleh seluruh murid sekolah bahkan oleh guru sekalipun.

"Dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang yang membuatnya marah. Kau ingat Adu Du murid kelas XII yang kuceritakan kemarin?" tanya Fang.

"Umm…Ya aku ingat, yang kau bilang anak pemilik sekolah yang nakal dan bergelar sabuk hitam di karate?" jawab Taufan setengah bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Yup…Dia pernah dikalahkan oleh gadis itu." Fang kemudian menunjukan gadis tadi yang kini tengah sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Oh ya? Jujur aku kurang percaya," ucap Taufan yang juga melihat gadis tadi lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya. Gadis yang bisa dikatakan cantik itu bisa mengalahkan seorang pemuda yang bergelar sabuk hitam? Sungguh terdengar mustahil.

"Yah.. mungkin memang terdengar mustahil, tapi itu kenyataannya," sahut Gopal seperti membaca pikiran Taufan.

"Asal kau tau. Dia itu menguasai berbagai ilmu beladiri. Karate, taekwondo, pencak silat, judo, muai thai dan yang lainnya. Dia juga pandai menggunakan senjata. Pulpen sekecil ini jika ditangannya akan menjadi senjata yang mematikan," jelas Fang seraya menunjukan sebuah pulpen ditangannya.

"Dia juga merupakan ketua klub karate di sekolah ini. Tentunya dia juga sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam, bahkan pelatih karate disekolah ini juga pernah dikalahkannya," tambah Amar Deep.

"Saran aku mendingan kamu jauhin dia. Kita semua juga tidak ada yang berani dekat dengannya. Dia sangat temperament," tutur Gopal. Namun Taufan hanya terdiam.

Taufan lalu menoleh dan menatap gadis yang bernama Yaya itu. Ia masih belum percaya jika gadis itu sebegitu mengerikannya. Ia terlihat seperti gadis remaja kebanyakan. Wajahnya cukup manis meski berekspresi datar dan menyebarkan aura dingin dan mencekam. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan gadis itu. Tiba-tiba gadis yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan menoleh kearahnya. Manik mata hazel-nya yang tajam membuat Taufan gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia pun segera berbalik menghindari tatapan tajam gadis itu. Meski ia belum percaya akan perkataan teman-temannya, namun ia cukup takut dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Taufan bersyukur dalam hati. Dengan ragu ia kembali menoleh pada Yaya yang kini tengah melepaskan jaket hitam-merah yang tadi ia kenakan juga headphone dikepalanya. Taufan bersyukur gadis itu tidak lagi menatapnya.

Seperti yang ku katakan. Manusia memiliki rasa penasaran. Rasa yang membuat seseorang akan terus mendekati sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran. Sama seperti Taufan. Ia sangat penasaran pada gadis beraura dingin yang bernama Yaya. Gadis itu seperti memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Entah Taufan yang terlalu 'kepo' atau memang karna gadis itu sangat aneh sehingga membuatnya begitu penasaran sampai ia selalu memperhatikannya.

Ia cukup percaya dengan perkataan teman-temannya tentang Yaya. Ia pernah melihat bagaimana Yaya menggunakan sebuah pisau untuk menjadikannya senjata ketika ia sedang berlatih. Ia melemparkan sebuah pisau kecil dengan jarak cukup jauh dan lemparannya akurat. Ia berhasil mendaratkan pisau itu sesuai sasarannya.

Bukan hanya itu, ia pernah melihat bagaimana Yaya sedang bertarung dengan segerombolan preman berbadan dua kali lebih besar darinya. Dan hebatnya ia berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan tanpa terluka, meski ia tanpa menggunakan senjata apapun. Jujur ia takjub melihatnya namun juga takut. Tetapi bukan tanpa alasan Yaya bertarung dengan mereka. Ia menolong seorang pria paruh baya yang akan dirampok oleh mereka. Perbuatan yang sangat terpuji dan berani tentunya.

Kejadian itu membuanya bepikir bahwa Yaya tidak seburuk perkataan teman-temannya. Ia memang menakutkan dan mengerikan namun ia juga baik. Jadi sangat tidak adil jika Yaya dijauhi, meski ia terlihat tidak memperdulikannya. Ia bertarung dengan Adu Du pasti ada alasannya. Adu Du yang terkenal nakal dan biang onar pasti membuat Yaya marah besar sehingga ia bertarung dan mengalahkan Adu Du.

Taufan semakin penasaran sekaligus kasihan pada Yaya. Ia penasaran mengapa gadis itu bersikap seperti ini. Ia yakin pasti ada alasan Yaya bersikap dingin dan anti-sosial. Ia juga kasihan melihat Yaya yang dijauhi karna mereka takut terkena amukan Yaya. Mereka terlalu bodoh dengan menganggap orang yang dekat dengannya akan celaka. Tidak mungkin gadis itu akan menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah.

Karna kasihan itulah membuat Taufan bertekad untuk mendekati Yaya dan berteman dengannya. Ia ingin membantu Yaya. Entahlah. Ia juga bingung membantu untuk apa, yang pasti ia ingin membuat Yaya bahagia. Selama dua minggu ia memperhatikan Yaya, ia melihat gadis itu sepertinya tidak bahagia. Ia ingin membuat Yaya menjadi orang sosial bukan anti-sosial seperti ini dan cenderung apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Hari ini kelas XI 2 sedang sibuk menentukan kelompok. Pelajaran seni budaya mengadakan tugas kelompok membuat karya seni dari bahan-bahan daur ulang. Satu kelompok berisi empat orang. Dan anggota kelompok ditentukan sendiri dengan waktu lima menit. Semuanya sibuk menentukan kelompoknya masing-masing, temasuk Taufan. Anggota kelompoknya kurang satu orang sehingga membuat ia dan anggota kelompok yang lain yaitu Gopal dan Ying siswi pemalu yang merupakan salah satu murid terpintar bingung.

Tiba-tiba Taufan melihat Yaya yang duduk sendiri sambil menatap datar pemandangan ramai didepannya, tampak tak minat. Taufan pun menyarankan untuk mengajak Yaya masuk kelompoknya. Tentu saja Gopal dan Ying menolak. Namun Taufan tak memperdulikannya, ia tetap menghampiri Yaya.

"Hai.. kau sudah punya kelompok belum?" tanya Taufan sekedar berbasa-basi, meski ia sudah tahu jawabanya.

Yaya terdiam. Menatap pemuda didepannya dengan pandangan heran namun beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi datar kembali lalu menggeleng singkat.

Taufan tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ia bersyukur Yaya meresponnya meski hanya gelengan kepala. Jujur saja selama dua minggu ini ia tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan Yaya. Ia hanya sekedar memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sepertinya Yaya juga memang tidak berinteraksi dengan siapapun, mungkin karna semua murid takut padanya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kamu masuk kelompokku dengan Gopal dan Ying," tutur Taufan ramah seraya menunjuk Gopal dan Ying yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan horror, kemudian ketika Yaya menatap mereka, mereka langsung berpura-pura sedang mengobrol. "Kebetulan kelompok kami kekurangan anggota. Bagaimana kau mau tidak?" tanya Taufan agak ragu. Ia sangat berharap Yaya akan menerima ajakannya.

Yaya mengangguk pertanda menerima ajakan Taufan. Taufan tersenyum lebar dan terlihat senang. Ia pun mengajak Yaya untuk berkumpul dengan Gopal dan Ying. Mereka tampak takut akan kehadiran Yaya. Ekspresi datar, aura dingin dan tatapan tajamnya membuat mereka bergetar ketakutan.

"Jika kalian tidak suka aku masuk kelompok ini, katakan saja," tutur Yaya datar namun membuat Gopal dan Ying tersentak.

"T..ti..tidak k..kami se..senang kamu m..masuk kelompok kami," ucap Ying dengan terbata seraya menundukan wajahnya enggan menatap mata tajam Yaya.

"I..iya i..itu ," timpal Gopal yang juga terbata. Kakinya bergetar sedari tadi pertanda ia ketakutan.

Yaya terdiam. Tak berminat untuk membalas. Ia hanya memutar mata seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita susun kursi untuk kelompok kita!" seru Taufan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Semuanya hanya mengangguk kecuali Yaya yang hanya diam, lalu mereka mengambil kursi masing-masing kemudian mencari tempat untuk kelompok meraka.

Waktu pencarian kelompok pun selesai. Guru seni budaya langsung menjelaskan materi yang akan dijadikan tugas kelompok. Lalu membagikan bahan daur ulang untuk dijadikan sebuah karya oleh masing-masing kelompok. Karya yang paling bagus dan kreatif akan mendapat nilai tertinggi yaitu A+.

Taufan semakin bersemangat mendekati Yaya. Bisa satu kelompok dengan gadis itu membuatnya seperti mendapat harapan. Ya, ia sangat senang setidaknya kemarin Yaya mau meresponnya dan menerima ajakannya.

Namun mendekati gadis beraura dingin itu memang tidak mudah. Ia selalu menghindar setiap kali Taufan mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Berbagai cara dilakukan Taufan untuk bisa berinteraksi dengannya. Dari mulai mengajak Yaya ke kantin saat istirahat sampai mencoba mengobrol dengannya. Namun semua caranya tidak berhasil. Yaya tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

Taufan yang biasanya pandai bergaul sehingga membuatnya cepat akrab dengan banyak orang, sekarang begitu kesulitan untuk mengakrabkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis bernama Yaya. Sepertinya gadis itu memang sangat anti-sosial, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang justru orang yang sosial.

Kehidupan mereka memang berbanding terbalik, Taufan yang periang dan memiliki banyak teman dan Yaya yang pendiam dan hampir tidak memiliki teman. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak memiliki teman? Entahlah. Taufan tidak pernah melihat siapapun yang berinteraksi dengannya selain anggota klub karate.

Tunggu!

Klub karate?

Kenapa selama ini tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Klub karate adalah satu-satunya klub yang diikuti Yaya di sekolah ini. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, namun sedikitnya anggota klub karate masih 'berani' berinteraksi dengannya. Taufan sering melihat bagaimana Yaya melatih anggota klub karate junior dengan serius. Semuanya menurut, mungkin karna memang takut dengannya. Ia juga melihat Yaya yang berbaur dengan teman-teman karatenya saat istirahat latihan, meski kebanyakan ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sendiri.

Ya, ia tau sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Yaya. Meski tidak seratus persen berhasil namun apa salahnya ia mencoba.

"APA? KAU INGIN MASUK KLUB KARATE?"

Pertanyaan, oh tidak lebih tepatnnya teriakan tiga pemuda itu membuat Taufan menggosok-gosok telinganya seraya mendelik kesal pada ketiga temannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Teriakan itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Memang sedikit hiperbola, tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

"Tidak usah berteriak bisa kan? Gendang telingaku hampir pecah mendengar teriakan kalian itu," tutur Taufan setelah tidak mengosok-gosok telinganya lagi.

"Kau yakin masuk klub karate? Disanakan ada gadis dingin itu," ujar Fang dengan pandangan horror yang ditimpali angggukan dari Gopal dan Amar Deep.

"Justru aku masuk klub karate karena gadis itu," ucap Taufan dengan santainya disertai senyuman lebarnya, oh lebih tepatnya cengiran lebarnya sehingga menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang tertata rapi.

"HAH?" Fang, Gopal dan Amar Deep terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Terbukti dengan mata mereka yang 'membola' dan mulut mereka yang 'menganga'. Terlihat sangat lucu. Jika Taufan tidak ingat mereka teman-teman baiknya, mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengambil gambar ekspresi lucu mereka lalu mengupload-nya ke media social. Tetapi ia masih mempunyai rasa kasihan pada ketiga temannya itu. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang masih dengan ekpresinya tanpa bergerak layaknya patung, ia berjalan meninggalkan mereka sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Taufan serius dengan keinginannya. Ia langsung mendaftar menjadi anggota klub karate. Meski sebenarnya ia tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk belajar beladiri karate, namun demi rasa penasarannya pada gadis beraura dingin bernama Yaya itu ia mau melakukannya.

Ternyata sangat mudah untuk mendaftar menjadi anggota klub karate, hanya perlu mengisi folmulir pendaftaran dan ditanyai kesungguhan serta tujuan masuk klub, ia langsung diterima. Untuk kesungguhan, sudah pasti ia bersungguh-sungguh masuk klub ini, bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendekati Yaya tentunya. Karna ia memang tidak berminat untuk mempelajari karate. Untuk tujuan sudah pasti ia berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan tujuan ia masuk klub karna ingin dekat dengan Yaya. Jadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia masuk klub karate untuk pertahanan diri.

Sudah dua minggu Taufan masuk klub karate tapi tetap tak ada perubahan. Yaya tetap menghindarinya. Setiap latihan Taufan selalu berusaha mengobrol dengan Yaya, namun Yaya tidak memperdulikannya. Ternyata semuanya tidak segampang yang ia kira.

Saat ini klub karate sedang latihan. Latihan hari ini adalah Sparring. Dimana dua orang saling bertarung, sampai ada yang kalah. Semuanya saling mencari pasangan sparring-nya masing-masing. Terkecuali Yaya yang hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap latihan sparring tidak ada yang mau berpasangan dengan Yaya. Bahkan pelatih karate pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak Yaya sparring. Yah, seperti biasa ia akan sparring sendiri. Tapi sepertinya…

"Hai. Ayo sparring sama aku!"

…untuk kali ini tidak.

Ya, terdengar sebuah suara yang membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Ia pun menoleh kesamping kirinya, tempat timbulnya suara itu. Dan disana terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepat dikatakan menyeringai padanya. Pemuda yang selalu memakai topi berwarna biru tua dengan corak putih yang dipakai menghadap kesamping dan jaket bewarna senada. Taufan.

 _Dia lagi?_

 _Kenapa pemuda menyebalkan ini selalu saja menggangguku?_

Kurang lebih begitulah gerutuan batin Yaya. Ia paling tidak suka jika hidupnya di ganggu, apalagi oleh orang asing. Siapa dia? Entahlah. Yaya tidak begitu mengingat namanya. Meski seingatnya mereka sekelas. Selama ini dia memang selalu berusaha untuk… mendekatinya. Yah sepertinya memang begitu. Entah apa tujuannya, namun Yaya sangat tidak menyukainya. Apalagi saat pemuda ini mendaftar menjadi anggota klub karate. Dia semakin memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati, atau menurut Yaya mengganggunya seperti saat ini.

Eh, tunggu!

Apa yang ia bilang tadi? Sparring bersamanya? Baru kali ini ada yang berani mengajaknya sparring. Adu Du tidak dihitung, karna itu pertarungan sungguhan, bukan sparring yang hanya latihan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Atau pemuda ini memang nekad dengan mengajaknya sparring? Atau mungkin karna dia kurang pergaulan sehingga tidak tau siapa orang yang sedang ia ajak sparring?

Oh, coret yang terakhir. Karna itu sangat tidak mungkin. Meski ia tidak begitu mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia cukup tau kalau dia adalah orang yang pandai bergaul, terbukti dengan dia yang langsung akrab dengan anggota klub karate yang lain. Sepertinya ia juga tidak salah dengar, terbukti dengan terdengarnya bisikan-bisikan anggota klub yang lain, yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengerubungi mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya anak baru itu ingin bunuh diri."

"Iya, berani sekali dia mengajak Hanna sparring."

"Dia latihan saja sering salah dan jatuh, sekarang dia malah menantang orang yang paling jago karate. Sepertinya ia memang sudah bosan hidup."

Kurang lebih seperti itulah bisikan-bisikan mereka yang tidak ia perdulian sama sekali. Ia menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah heran atau tidak suka. Atau mungkin keduanya. Entahlah.

Seseorang yang juga merupakan anggota klub karate menarik tangan pemuda itu. Yaya mengenalnya, karna ia merupakan wakil ketua klub, Stanly. Mereka sedikit menjauh dari Yaya. Meski samar, Yaya mendengar Stanly berbicara pada dia.

"Kau ini bodoh atau memang cari mati? Berani-beraninya kau mengajak Yaya sparring. Pelatih karate kita saja tidak berani sparring dengannya, apalagi kau yang baru masuk klub karate dua minggu. Kau sama saja mengumpankan dirimu pada singa yang kelaparan," tutur Stanly dengan bisikan agar Yaya tidak mendengarnya, namun ia salah karna Yaya memang mendengarnya. Namun Yaya tidak memperduikannya. Ia hanya menatap datar kedua pemuda itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Terserah aku mau sparring dengan siapapun." Pemuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Stanly kepada Hanna. "Dan kamu, kenapa diam saja? Jangan bilang kau tidak berani sparring denganku?" ucap pemuda itu dengan seringai-nya seraya melipat tangannya didada. Semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Pemuda ini memang sepertinya nekad. Sebenarnya apa maksud ia melakukan semua ini? Apa benar karna dia ingin dekat dengannya? Tapi untuk apa? Atau ia hanya ingin mengganggunya? Tapi berani sekali dia sampai mengajaknya sparring. Sepertinya ia memang harus membuktikannnya sendiri.

Yaya mundur perlahan kearah lapangan tempat mereka latihan sekarang. Sedikit pemanasan kecil kemudian langsung mengambil posisi kuda-kuda karatenya. "Ayo." Suara dingin nan datarnya membuat semua yang ada disana tercekat, mereka seperti lupa cara bernafas apalagi ketika melihat Yaya yang tengah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangan kearah pemuda itu yang kini tengah berkeringat dingin, namun dia tetap melangkah perlahan mendekati Yaya yang akan menjadi lawan sparring-nya.

Ketika berada sekitar dua langkah dihadapan Yaya, Taufan pun memposisikan diri dengan kuda-kuda karate seperti Yaya. Badannya sedikit gemetar, keringat dingin masih terus bercucuran diwajahnya, perasaannya campur aduk. Ia takut. Siapa yang tidak takut bertarung dengan seorang bergelar sabuk hitam karate? Tapi ia harus berani, karna ini cara agar ia bisa dekat dengan Yaya. Meski ia harus merelakan wajah tampannya yang akan babak belur nanti.

Sparring pun dimulai. Taufan melayangkan pukulan-pukulannya pada Yaya, namun ia dengan mudahnya mengelak. Sampai pukulan kelima yang hendak Taufan layangkan pada wajah Yaya, namun ia mencengkram tangan Taufan kemudian dengan secepat kilat ia memutar tangan itu membuat sang empunya tangan terbanting dengan cukup keras ke tanah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh rumput hijau. Taufan meringgis kesakitan.

Glek

Semua orang yang menonton adegan itu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Pasti sangat menyakitkan. Kalimat itulah yang terpikir oleh mereka.

Taufan dengan susah payah bangun. Ia kembali melayangkan pukulannya pada Yaya, kali ini disertai dengan tendangan. Namun dengan lihainya Yaya mengelak. Ketika Taufan hendak melayangkan tendangan kearahnya, Yaya lebih cepat menendang perutnya. Membuatnya langsung tersungkur. Ia kembali meringgis sambil memegang perutnya yang teramat sakit akibat tendangan keras Yaya.

Sparring itu berlangsung dengan berat sebelah sepertinya. Pertarungan yang menampilkan bagaimana Taufan yang kewalahan menerima serangan Yaya yang sederhana. Pertarungan yang ditonton oleh seluruh anggota klub karate dengan pandangan ngeri, takut, horror, kasihan dan semacamnya. Pertarungan yang sudah pasti dimenangkan oleh Yaya.

Yaya hanya mengalami luka kecil dibagian sudut bibirnya yang sempat terpukul oleh Taufan dan sebuah memar kecil dibagian pelipis kanannya yang terkena sikut Taufan. Sedangkan pemuda itu, wajahnya penuh luka, tubuhnya pegal dan sakit, bahkan ia hampir pingsan. Beruntung teman-temannya langsung menolong Taufan ketika Yaya berkata bahwa sparring telah selesai.

Taufan merasakan linu diseluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang penuh luka juga terasa perih dan sakit meski telah dikompres dan diobati teman-temannya. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtuanya ketika melihat putra mereka babak belur seperti ini. Pasti mereka akan menduga bahwa ia habis berkelahi atau tawuran. Atau habis dipalak oleh preman. Entahlah. Ia pusing memikirkannya.

Hari semakin sore, ia yang baru keluar dari UKS berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Teman-temannya ia suruh pulang terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya mereka menawarkan untuk mengantar Taufan pulang namun ia menolaknya karna tidak ingin merepotkan. Meski mereka memaksa namun Taufan bersikeras untuk tidak mau diantarkan pulang. Akhirnya mereka menyerah dan terpaksa pulang terlebih dahulu.

Karna tidak kuat berjalan lama, Taufan pun beristirahat di bangku taman sekolah yang saat itu sangat sepi. Karna memang semua murid dan guru-guru telah pulang. Penjaga sekolah pun sejak kemarin mengambil cuti selama seminggu karna pulang kampung. Jadilah ia sendiri disini.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan bangku kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mungkin cara itu akan membuat rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

"Pake ini!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Ia pun membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping kanannya yang terdapat seorang gadis yang memakai celana training hitam dengan sedikit hiasan putih dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan corak merah menyala, serta headphone besar dilehernya. Manik hazel-nya menatap Taufan dengan tajam dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Yaya.

"Kamu…"

"Hei.. tanganku pegal tau," bentak gadis itu memotong ucapan Taufan. Ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia menyodorkan sebuah botol kecil seperti botol minyak angin. Ia pun langsung mengambilnya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ma..maaf.. hehehe," ucapnya seraya tertawa garing. Keadaan pun hening. Mereka terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yaya berdiri disamping Taufan sambil memandang langit, kedua tangannya ia masuk kesaku jaket yang dikenakannya. Seperti biasa wajahnya datar dan dingin. "Ehmm… ini untuk apa ya?" Tanya Taufan memecah keheningan. Ia sangat berharap Yaya mau menjawabnya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yaya karna ia masih duduk di bangku taman.

Yaya menoleh kesamping kirinya. Manik hazelnya menatap manik shappire milik Taufan. Hazel bertemu Shappire. Tatapannya yang tajam dan dalam membuat Taufan gugup dan salah tingkah. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya enggan bertemu dengan mata tajam Yaya.

"K..ka..kalau ti..tidak.. jawab.."

"Untuk mengobati luka-luka di wajahmu," jawab Yaya akhirnya memotong ucapan terbata Taufan. Taufan mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Yaya yang kini tak lagi menatapnya. Ia memandang kedepan.

"Aku juga memakainya ketika terluka sepertimu," sambungnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menatap kedepan.

"Owh.. terimakasih," ucap Taufan dengan senyuman tulusnya yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Yaya.

Suasana kembali Hening. Taufan pun bingung. Ia yang biasanya selalu bisa memecahkan keheningan dan mencairkan suasana, namun ketika berada didekat Yaya ia jadi orang yang pendiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka suasana hening seperti ini. Tapi ia bingung apa yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Taufan terdiam. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Kenapa? Kenapa apanya? Pertanyaannya sungguh ambigu. "Maksudnya?" Ia memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan dengan nada datar.

"Mengganggumu? Maaf sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, memangnya aku pernah mengganggumu?" Tanya Taufan dengan hati-hati.

Hening sesaat sebelum gadis itu menjawab. "Kau selalu berusaha mendekatiku, mengajakku berbicara bahkan kau mengajakku sparring. Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? kau ingin mempermainkanku?" Jawaban serta pertanyaan dilontarkan gadis itu dengan nada cukup tinggi. Mata tajamnya memandang Taufan dengan aura mencekam.

"A..Aaku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Sungguh." Taufan berkata dengan mantab berharap gadis itu akan percaya.

"Lalu?"

Taufan kembali menautkan alisnya. Pertanyaan ambigu lagi. Tapi Taufan segera paham maksud pertanyaan itu. "Sebenarnya aku mendekatimu karna aku ingin berteman denganmu. Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu sendiri, jadi ku pikir kau kesepian, makanya aku berusaha untuk menjadi temanmu. Setidaknya agar kamu tidak selalu sendirian. Maaf kalau sikapku mengganggumu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jelas Taufan kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak yakin, ia sanggup menepati janji itu. Ia sedih mengatakannya. Karna itu artinya harapan ia dekat dengan Yaya hancur sudah.

Tiba-tiba Yaya memegang dagu Taufan kemudian mendongkakkannya untuk menatap kearahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya, menatap mata Taufan dengan dalam dan tajam. Taufan kembali gugup, bukan hanya karna pandangan tajam Yaya melainkan karna jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sampai akhirnya Yaya melepaskan dagu Taufan membuat sang empunya bernafas lega. Ia memang senang melihat wajah Yaya dari dekat yang terlihat jauh lebih manis, namun degup jantungnya membuat ia lemas.

"Ku antar kau pulang, tidak usah protes. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanggungjawabku karna aku yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini. Obat itu kau pakai di rumahmu saja," tutur Yaya yang membuat mata Taufan membulat seketika. Yaya mengantarkannya pulang. Masa laki-laki diantar pulang oleh perempuan. Harga dirinya bisa jatuh jika itu terjadi meski ia sebenarnya senang mendengarnya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima argument." Untuk kesekian kalinya Yaya memotong ucapannya. Sepertinya ia harus memberitahu gadis ini kalau itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan.

Dengan terpaksa Taufan menuruti perkataan Yaya. Sebenarnya tidak enak karna merepotkan tapi karna ia yang memaksa, jadi ya sudahlah. Lagipula hari ini Taufan tidak membawa motor ninja berwarna biru miliknya karna sedang di service. Berangkat sekolah tadi ia memakai kendaraan umum.

Yaya ternyata juga pecinta motor ninja sama sepertinya. Ia mengantarkan Taufan dengan motor ninja berwarna merah. Awalnya Taufan ingin ia yang membawa motor karna ia 'gengsi' jika harus dibonceng oleh perempuan. Namun Yaya dengan keras menolaknya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah mewah Taufan. Dihalaman depannya terdapat berbagai tanaman yang terawat. Sungguh indah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang," ucap Taufan dengan senyuman tulusnya namun hanya dibalas gumaman tanpa arti oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?" tanya Yaya yang membuat Taufan membulatkan matanya.

"Sebulan lebih aku sekolah denganmu, sekelas denganmu dan kau tidak tau namaku?" Taufan berteriak frustasi seraya memandang Yaya tak percaya, ia benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

"Tidak." Gadis itu membalas dengan santainya, tak perduli dengan teriakan frustasi Taufan.

Taufan mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya gadis ini tidak mengingat namanya. Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menjitak gadis dingin didepannya ini. Sayangnya ia kasihan, kasihan pada nyawa-nya lebih tepatnya. "Namaku Taufan," ucap Taufan singkat.

"Owh.. nama yang aneh," katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Oke, ingatkan Taufan untuk mengajari gadis ini agar menjaga ucapannya. "Kalo begitu aku pulang dulu," pamit Yaya yang kemudian menaiki motornya.

"Iya, hati-hati," balas Taufan masih dengan senyumannya.

Yaya menghidupkan motornya, namun sebelum ia menjalankan motornya ia berkata "Kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku, tak apa." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung menjalankan motornya meninggalkan rumah Taufan.

Taufan terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Yaya tadi. Lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan…

"ITU ARTINYA KAU MAU MENJADI TEMANKU!"

Bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Ia berteriak karna bahagia sambil memandang punggung Yaya yang menjauh darinya.

Yaya yang mendengar teriakan Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik helm yang dipakainya.

 **Bersambung…**

Chapter dua selesai…

Chapter depan terakhir. Semoga aja gak ada perubahan. Chapter ini berkali-kali lipat lebih panjang dari prolog kan.. Hehehe…

Disini Yaya OOC bangat ya, terus Taufan juga terkesan lemah dibawah Yaya. Gak Taulah saya juga bingung. Saya sih berharap semoga para readers suka dan bersedia review. Hehe… Yaya itu kalo berangkat sekolah pake celana training, kalo udah sampe sekolah diganti pake rok, soalnya kan Yaya berangkat sekolahnya pake motor. Susah gak bayanginnya, emang jauh banget sama sifat Yaya di Canon. Semoga feel-nya tetep dapet ya…

Saya seneng banget fic ini ada yang review, awalnya saya gak yakin ada yang suka. Soalnya ini fic pertama saya, terus prolog kemarin juga pendek, apalagi Yaya-nya OOC banget. Di review ada yang bilang kalo 'Sekolah Menengah Atas' di Malaysia namanya 'Sekolah Menengah Kebangsaan'. Tapi saya pake yang di Indonesia aja, soalnya saya gak tahu di Malaysia seragamnya kayak gimana. Semoga gak ada yang keberatan.

Sedikit bocoran, chapter depan bakal di ceritain kenapa Yaya bersikap dingin dan anti-sosial. Dan ada kenyataan yang mengejutkan juga…

Saatnya balas review…

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti** : Hai… salam kenal juga Annisa. Ini lanjutannya, semoga kamu suka ya.. Makasih udah mau review

 **coklatkeju** : TauYa, emang agak langka sih. Jujur saya juga lebih suka HaliYaya. Tapi gak mungkin disini karakter cowoknya Halilintar, masa sifat dua-duanya sama. Iya emang pendek banget. Soalnya saya pengen bikin flashback kayak gini, makanya prolog-nya sedikit. Makasih kritik dan saran-nya. Saya suka kalo ada yang ngasih kritik dan saran di fic buatan saya, jadi saya bias memperbaiki kesalahannya. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka. Makasih sudah review, fav and follow

 **blackcorrals** : Makasih sudah dibilang menarik. Ini udah di lanjut, semoga kamu suka. Salam kenal juga Corra. Makasih udah review

 **Edelweiss Lee** : Iya, TauYa emang langka, makanya aku pikir banyak yang gak suka. Tapi seneng banget dapet respon positif dari readers. Dua belas jempol? Wow, itu jempol siapa aja ya.. (?) haha. Makasih udah review

 **tasha** : Iya ini Taufan-Yaya. Ini juga pairing favorite saya yang kedua setelah HaliYaya. InsyaAllah bakal diterusin sampe tamat. Makasih sudah review

 **Nurul2001** : Makasih sudah dikasih tau. Tapi saya mau pake yang di Indonesia aja, soalnya saya kurang tau, jadi takut salah. Maaf tapi Yaya kayaknya harus OOC banget, soalnya keperluan cerita. Fic ini santai kok, saya gak pake konflik berat. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka. Makasih udah review

 **Guest** : Iya, Yaya sifatnya kayak Halilintar. Kalo rebutan gak ada. Disini ceritanya Taufan berusaha untuk bisa deket sama Yaya. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga kamu suka. Makasih udah review

 **Hanna Yoora** : Makasih udah dibilang keren. Masa sih? Padahal aku belum pernah nonton sinetron itu lho. Jujur aku kurang suka sama sinetron itu. Hehe.. OOC banget ya Yaya-nya. Makasih semangatnya. Kalo update kilat, saya gak janji. Soalnya sekarang saya lagi sibuk untuk persiapan masuk kuliah, terus pengen sambil kerja juga. Eh kok malah curhat ya. Hehe… salam manis juga dari Anna. Nama kita hampir sama lho. hehe.. makasih udah review

Oke semua, sampai jumpa chapter berikutnya. Kemungkinan bakalan lama…

KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat di butuhkan..

Makasih udah baca


	3. Chapter 3 Last Chapter

Halo semua..!

Chapter terakhirnya datang. Semoga semuanya suka ya. Oh ya sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karna kemarin ada typo yang seharusnya nama 'Yaya' malah jadi 'Hanna'. Sebenernya nama sebelumnya Hanna, nama Yaya versi bahasa Inggris. Soalnya disini Yaya-nya gak pake jilbab terus OOC banget. Tapi pas di pikir lagi, takutnya readers malah gak suka kalo namanya 'Hanna', jadi di ganti deh…

Maaf banget kalo readers jadi gak nyaman. Dan maaf juga karna publish lama…

Oke deh, jangan banyak cingcong..

Silahkan dibaca..!

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

 **Genre : Friendship – Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing : Taufan – Yaya**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : OOC (banget) – typo(s) – Bahasa kurang baku – Author-nya masih belajar. Di Chapter ini terdapat umpatan-umpatan kasar. Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang tidak suka.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya…**

"Dia siapa? Perasaan aku baru melihatnya,"

"Namanya Yaya Halilintar. Kemarin dia memang tidak sekolah karna kakeknya sakit. Makanya kamu tidak melihatnya saat kamu pertama masuk sekolah ini,"

"APA? KAU INGIN MASUK KLUB KARATE?"

"Justru aku masuk klub karate karena gadis itu,"

"Hai. Ayo sparring sama aku!"

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?"

"Sebenarnya aku mendekatimu karna aku ingin berteman denganmu. Setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu sendiri, jadi ku pikir kau kesepian, makanya aku berusaha untuk menjadi temanmu. Setidaknya agar kamu tidak selalu sendirian. Maaf kalau sikapku mengganggumu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku, tak apa."

"ITU ARTINYA KAU MAU MENJADI TEMANKU!"

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3 (CHAPTER TERAKHIR)**

.

.

Semenjak kejadian sparring yang berujung Taufan diantar pulang oleh Yaya, mereka berteman. Meski awalnya sikap Yaya tetap dingin dan pendiam, namun Taufan sudah mulai terbiasa. Justru adanya Taufan membuat sikap Yaya menjadi lebih hangat.

Mereka selalu bersama ketika disekolah. Atau lebih tepatnya Taufan yang selalu berusaha untuk bersama dengannya. Setiap pagi ia selalu menyapa Yaya dengan nada cerianya meski hanya dibalas oleh gumaman tanpa arti atau tatapan malas olehnya. Ketika istirahat sebisa mungkin ia bersama Yaya, mulai dari mengajaknya ke kantin, atau lebih tepatnya memaksa. Menemaninya mengobrol dikelas meski Yaya yang hanya mendengarnya berbicara. Atau menemani gadis itu di taman belakang sekolah yang sudah seperti 'basecamp' mereka.

Semua siswa-siswi SMA Pulau Rintis bingung dibuatnya. Yaya yang selama ini selalu menghindar dari Taufan kini membiarkan ia mendekatinya. Bahkan ketika Taufan mengajaknya ke kantin, meski setengah hati namun ia tetap menerima ajakannya. Sungguh mengejutkan, karna Yaya jarang sekali ke kantin apalagi bersama seseorang. Dan juga kerap kali mereka melihat Yaya dan Taufan bersama. Mengobrol bersama meski hanya Taufan yang berbicara dan Yaya yang mendengarkan atau merespon singkat.

Ah, sepertinya Yaya lelah karna Taufan selalu mendekatinya sehingga ia membiarkannya. Begitu pikir mereka.

Meski cukup membingungkan dan mengejutkan, namun mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Tentu saja karna takut dengan gadis beraura dingin itu.

Fang, Gopal dan Amar Deep yang merupakan sahabat Taufan lebih bingung sekaligus terkejut akan kedekatan Taufan dengan Yaya. Apalagi saat Taufan mengajak Yaya untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Awalnya mereka takut untuk berbicara dengan Yaya, namun karna bantuan Taufan mereka sedikit berani untuk mengobrol dengan Yaya, meski Yaya lebih sering bersama Taufan dibandingkan bergabung dengan mereka.

Secara perlahan sikap Yaya mulai berubah pada Taufan. Ia mulai sedikit lebih terbuka. Ia mulai sering mengobrol lebih panjang dengan Taufan, bukan hanya gumaman tanpa arti atau respon pendek. Ia juga mulai merasa nyaman bersamanya. Taufan yang periang dan selalu ceria membuatnya senang. Terkadang ia juga tertawa kecil ketika mendengar lelucon Taufan. Sesuatu yang jarang dilihat semua orang. Jangankan tertawa, senyum pun hampir tidak pernah.

Meski ada satu sifat buruk Taufan. Ia sangat jahil. Kerap kali Yaya menjadi korban kejahilannya. Seperti menyembunyikan headphonenya, mengagetkan Yaya ketika ia sendiri, mencolekan ice cream kewajahnya dan masih banyak kejahilan Taufan yang lainnya. Meski akhirnya ia selalu mempraktekan jurus karatenya pada Taufan. Namun Taufan tidak pernah jera. Sepertinya ia sudah kebal dengan berbagai jurus karate mematikan milik Yaya. Tapi justru itu membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Yaya sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headphone yang tersambung pada smartphone yang tengah ia gunakan ditangannya. Sedangkan Taufan disampingnya sedang asyik dengan sebungkus kripik kentang dan minuman kalengnya. Karna Yaya tidak mau diajak ke kantin jadi ia terpaksa membawa makanannya kesini.

"Yaya!" Merasa dipanggil gadis itu pun menoleh pada pemuda disampingnya. Mendapat respon Taufan pun tersenyum. "Ehmm.. Aku mau tanya, kamu menyukai warna merah dan hitam ya?"

Terdiam sejenak. "Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Yaya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taufan. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukan keheranan walau tidak kentara karna cenderung datar.

"Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Soalnya jaket dan headphone kamu warna merah dan hitam, motor kamu juga, jadi mungkin ada sesuatu dibalik warna itu" jawab Taufan seraya menunjuk headphone dan jaket yang dipakai Yaya.

Yaya terdiam beberapa saat. Wajahnya berubah sendu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain membuat Taufan merasa bersalah karna sepertinya telah membuatnya sedih. Taufan pun hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan namun Yaya tiba-tiba menoleh padanya dan menampilkan senyum tipis, namun terlihat miris.

Ia lalu menghembuskan hafasnya kasar. Kemudian melepas headphone dikepalanya yang sedari tadi memutarkan lagu-lagu dengan volume kecil. "Hitam dan Merah adalah dua warna yang menggambarkan hidupku." tuturnya sambil menatap headphone ditangannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Taufan yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yaya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ucapnya seraya memakai headphone itu kembali namun kali ini ia memakaikan pada lehernya. "Kau sendiri, menyukai warna biru?" tanya Yaya seraya menunjuk jaket dan topi biru yang dikenakan Taufan.

"Eummh.. tidak juga. Aku menyukai semua warna. Tapi aku memang lebih menyukai warna biru. Lagipula jaket dan topi ini pemberian ibuku, jadi aku selalu memakainya," jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum dengan wajah riangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu memakai topi dengan gaya miring?" tanya Yaya kembali.

"Memang kenapa? Kan aku jadi terlihat lebih imut," ucapnya seraya meletakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya didagu sambil tersenyum dengan narsisnya.

"Terserah," balas Yaya seraya memutar matanya malas.

"Tapi aku cocok kan memakai topi seperti ini?" tanya Taufan yang masih dengan gaya narsisnya.

"Ya. Sangat cocok dengan orang yang juga memiliki otak miring sepertimu."

JLEB

Bagai ditusuk oleh pedang yang tajam ketika mendengar jawaban gadis didepannya itu. Ternyata selain mata yang tajam, gadis itu juga memiliki mulut yang tajam. Sungguh tega dia pada temannya ini dengan berkata seperti itu.

Taufan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun Yaya tidak memperdulikannya, ia kembali focus pada smartphone-nya. Mengabaikan Taufan yang masih kesal padanya. Tapi kemudian Taufan ingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya katanya setiap tahun baru sekolah kita mengadakan acara disekolah ya?" tanya Taufan yang sudah melupakan kekesalannya.

"Hmm." Yaya hanya menjawab singkat dengan gumaman tanpa arti seperti biasa.

"Kamu mau ikut acara itu tidak?" tanya Taufan kembali.

"Tidak," jawab Yaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada smartphone-nya.

"Lho, kenapa? Pasti acaranya kan sangat menyenangkan."

"Tidak suka."

"Pasti ada alasannya kan kenapa kamu tidak suka?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Ramai," jawab Yaya yang untuk kesekian kalinya dengan singkat.

"Kamu ini harus belajar untuk tidak pelit akan kosa kata. Tolong jawablah pernyaanku dengan lebih panjang," gerutu Taufan dengan wajah kesalnya.

Yaya pun menoleh padanya. "Aku tidak akan ikut acara itu karna aku tidak suka keramaian. Puas," tutur Yaya sedikit kesal lalu kembali fokus pada smartphone-nya.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut acara itu bersamamu. Kamu ikut ya? Please.." mohon Taufan seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidak mau," balas Yaya tegas tanpa memperdulikan Taufan.

"Oh ayolah. Demi temanmu yang tampan ini, masa kamu tega membiarkanku pergi ke acara itu sendiri," rajuk Taufan dengan wajah yang dibuat lebih memelas.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Kau ini mengerti bahasa manusia tidak sih," bentak Yaya seraya menatap tajam Taufan.

Namun seperti sudah kebal dengan bentakan dan pandangan tajam itu, Taufan kembali merajuk. "Please… sekali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi padamu. Aku mohon. Aku sangat ingin menyambut tahun baru bersamamu. Please.." mohon Taufan, wajahnya sudah sangat memelas.

Yaya menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan nada keraguan.

"Serius? Yey.. terimakasih Yaya. Kamu memang teman terbaik," ujar Taufan dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia menggerakan ibu jarinya ketika mengucapkan 'terbaik'. Lalu ia melompat-lompat dengan wajah gembira.

Yaya melihatnya tersenyum tipis. Namun kemudian wajahnya menampilkan keraguan. Entahlah sepertinya ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya. Tapi ia senang melihat Taufan gembira.

"Childish."

.

.

.

Acara tahun baru pun tiba. Acara itu diadakan diatap sekolah agar tidak mengotori halaman sekolah. Lagipula atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang strategis untuk menyalakan kembang api yang telah dipersiapkan.

Hampir semua siswa-siswi SMA Pulau Rintis ikut, karna acara ini memang sangat meriah. Mungkin yang tidak ikut, mereka yang menghabiskan tahun ini dengan keluarga, sahabat atau mungkin pacar mereka. Tetapi itu tak mengurangi kemeriahan acara ini.

Sebelum puncak acara ini dimulai yaitu tepat jam dua belas malam nanti atau dalam digital ditulis pukul 24:00. Acara ini diisi dengan berbagai pertunjukan dari siswa-siswi SMA Pulau Rintis. Mulai dari menari, menyanyi sambil memainkan alat music, _stand up comedy_ sampai atraksi sulap dan lainnya. Semuanya sangat menikmatinya. Termasuk Yaya yang sedikit merasa senang dapat berbaur dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang selama ini tidak pernah terjadi. Meski awalnya mereka menatap horror Yaya ketika dia datang bersama Taufan, tapi Taufan berkata bahwa Yaya ingin ikut acara ini sehingga semuanya berusaha untuk menerimanya.

Jam menujukan pukul 23:50. Itu artinya puncak acara sebentar lagi akan segera dimulai. Semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan. Semuanya gembira karna kemeriahan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai. Tapi tidak untuk Taufan, ia kebingungan mencari Yaya. Ia sempat terpisah dengan Yaya karna Fang mengajaknya untuk _battle dance_.

Ia bertanya pada teman-teman sekolahnya, namun tidak ada yang tau kemana perginya Yaya. Tapi Gopal berkata ia melihat Yaya turun dari atap. Taufan pun langsung turun dari atap tempat acara berlangsung. Ia mencari Yaya keliling sekolah. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan gadis itu tengah duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah sambil mendengarkan music melalui headphone yang tersambung dengan ipod-nya dan mengutak-atik smartphone ditangannya.

"Yaya!" panggil Taufan ketika berada dua langkah dari samping Yaya. Namun Yaya tidak bergeming, ia tetap focus pada smartphone-nya. "Yaya!" panggil Taufan kembali dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Tapi tetap tidak ada perubahan. "YAYA!" panggil Taufan dengan nada tinggi, sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Tapi gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming seolah tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan mendengar panggilannya.

Kesal karna Yaya tidak memperdulikannya, Taufan secara paksa mengambil headphone Yaya. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan langsung berdiri. Ia kemudian menatap tajam Taufan yang tengah memegang headphone.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau disini? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan headphone-ku," tutur Yaya seraya berusaha mengambil headphone-nya namun Taufan dengan cepat meninggikan benda itu membuat Yaya kesulitan untuk mengambilnya karna ia memang lebih pendek 17 cm dari pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau dengarkan sampai kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku,"tutur Taufan kesal. Ia lalu memakai headphone Yaya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung melepasnya lalu menggosok-gosokan telinganya menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Kamu ini gila ya? Kamu ingin merusak telingamu dengan mendengarkan lagu rock sekeras itu?" tanya Taufan dengan nada tinggi dan terkejut.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yaya dengan nada dingin. "Kembalikan headphone-ku." Ia kemudian meraih headphone-nya di tangan Taufan, namun Taufan kembali meninggikan headphone itu.

"Tidak boleh. Kamu tidak boleh mendengarkan lagu-lagu ini. Mendingan sekarang kamu ikut aku, puncak acara akan segera dimulai dan kamu malah mendengarkan lagu tidak jelas disini," ujar Taufan sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa? Cepat kembalikan headphone-ku. Aku tidak mau ikut acara itu," bentak Yaya seraya berusaha mengambil headphone-nya.

"Kamu yang kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengembalikan headphone ini," balas Taufan berusaha menjauhkan headphone itu dari pemiliknya.

"Kembalikan…"

DUAARR…DUARRR…DUAAAARRR…

"AAARRHHH…"

Suara kembang api menggelegar disusul oleh suara teriakan seseorang. Sepertinya puncak acara telah dimulai. Tapi tunggu!

Suara teriakan?

Suara teriakan itu datang dari seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat menggunakan telapak tangannya. Ia duduk dengan kaki menekuk kedua kakinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

Taufan mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung melihat Yaya yang tengah ketakutan, ia juga terkejut mendengar teriakan kencang Yaya. Ya, orang yang tadi berteriak adalah Yaya.

DUAARR…DUARRR…

"AARRHHH.. TIDAK…BERHENTI…hiks.."

Suara kembang api kembali terdengar. Yaya kembali berteriak dengan kencang. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan ia semakin erat menutup telingannya. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Membuat Taufan terkejut karna baru kali ini melihat Yaya menangis.

" _Yey… kita bermain kembang api di rumah."_

" _Hati-hati memainkannya ya."_

" _Sini, biar kakak saja yang menyalakannya."_

" _Tidak mau. Aku juga ingin menyalakannya."_

" _Ya sudah sini. Biar papah saja yang menyalakannya."_

Berbagai suara melayang dipikiran Yaya, membuat ia semakin menutup telingannya. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Air mata terus mengalir dari pipinya. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya erat.

"Yaya, kamu kenapa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Taufan panik sekaligus khawatir. Ia tidak tega dan cemas melihat Yaya. Ia memegang kedua pundak gadis itu, berharap ia akan menatapnya namun Yaya enggan membuka matanya.

DUAARRR…DUARR…

"AARRHHH…JANGANN… KU MOHON BERHENTI…"

" _Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian?"_

" _PAPAH…MAMAH…"_

" _ADEEKK…"_

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan pada keluargaku?"_

" _Jangan…Pergi… tolooongg…"_

 _BRAK_

" _Hahahaha… Permainan selesai"_

Kembali. Berbagai suara-suara mengiang ditelinga Yaya. Suara-suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar. Suara-suara yang membuat ia semakin ketakutan.

"Tolong berhenti.. ku mohon…hiks.." lirih Yaya dengan air mata yang telah banyak mengalir dari matanya.

"Berhenti?" Taufan kemudian melihat percikan kembang api yang masih dinyalakan dengan suara menggelegar lalu ia melihat kearah Yaya yang masih ketakutan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari satu hal. Kedua matanya membulat. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini," ajaknya seraya membantu Yaya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada kembang api.

.

.

.

Seluruh yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, karna Kesempurnaan hanyalah milik-Nya. Termasuk manusia yang merupakan tempat salah dan dosa. Sehebat apapun, sekuat apapun, sepintar apapun, tetap saja manusia tidak bisa dikatakan sempurna. Karna ia pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Dibalik kekurangan seseorang pasti ada kelebihan. Begitupun sebaliknya, dibalik kelebihan seseorang pasti ada kekurangan. Terkadang orang yang kita anggap hebat justru memiliki kekurangan yang mengejutkan. Balik lagi, karna manusia memang tidak sempurna.

Taufan tidak pernah menyangka. Ternyata gadis yang selama ini ia anggap hebat dan kuat justru mempunyai ketakutan akan hal yang sepele. Gadis itu seperti seorang gadis biasa yang lemah. Hati Taufan mencelos begitu melihat gadis itu ketakutan bahkan ia juga menangis. Ketika ia tau penyebabnya, ia langsung bertekad untuk melindungi gadis itu. Maka dari itu ia langsung membawanya pergi.

Saat ini jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Kemeriahan perayaan tahun baru sudah mulai selesai. Disebuah tempat yang sepi. Sangat sepi sehingga hanya terdengar suara-suara binatang malam dan hembusan angin. Terlihat sepasang remaja yang tengah duduk disebuah bangku panjang.

Sang pemuda menatap sang gadis disamping. Gadis yang kini tengah berhenti menangis. Gadis yang kini tengah menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun antara mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang pemuda mulai jengah dengan suasana hening ini.

"Maaf ya. Aku benar-benar tidak tau, kalau kamu takut kembang api. Aku sungguh menyesal karna memaksamu untuk ikut acara ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf," tutur sang pemuda memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka berdua tak lain adalah Taufan dan Yaya. Ketika mengetahui apa yang membuat Yaya ketakutan, Taufan memutuskan untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak ada kembang api. Cukup sulit menemukannya. Karna hampir disetiap tempat ada pesta kembang api. Hingga akhirnya meraka sampai disini, sebuah taman kecil yang jauh dari keramaian perayaan kembang api. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan Yaya yang masih ketakutan, meski sulit namun usahanya berhasil. Tetapi setelah itu, Yaya terdiam dengan pandangannya yang kosong.

Perlahan Yaya menoleh kesampingnya, tepatnya menoleh kearah Taufan yang berada disampingnya. Manik hazel yang biasanya memandang tajam, sekarang memandang dengan sayu dan kelopak mata yang sedikit sembab. Wajah yang biasanya selalu datar dan beraura dingin, kini dipenuhi kesedihan dengan aura yang membuat orang yang melihatnya miris dan pilu.

Taufan tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Ia lebih baik melihat wajah datar dan pandangan tajamnya daripada wajah kesedihan dan pandangan sayunya. Ia kasihan melihatnya.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah tau jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku terlalu bodoh dengan memaksakan diri." Yaya menundukan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan agar tidak ada lagi air mata yang keluar.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Aku tidak tega melihat kamu seperti ini. Kamu gadis terhebat yang pernah aku temui," ujar Taufan berusaha menghibur Yaya.

Yaya mendongkak dan menoleh pada Taufan kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

Taufan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. "Eemmhh.. jika kamu tidak keberatan, kamu bisa tidak menceritakan kenapa kamu takut kembang api?" tanya Taufan dengan hati-hati.

Yaya terdiam. Senyumannya menghilang, tergantikan dengan wajah sendu-nya. Taufan panik dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf… kalau aku membuatmu sedih, kalau kamu memang tidak mau menceritakannya, tidak apa-apa," ucap Taufan dengan wajah bersalahnya.

Yaya menggeleng. "Tidak. Mungkin ini saatnya aku berbagi kisah ini pada orang lain." Ia lalu tersenyum manis pada Taufan, sesuatu yang baru kali ini ia lakukan setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana hidupnya berubah.

.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

Disebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan mewah terlihat sebuah keluarga yang tengah mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami-istri berusia tiga puluh tahunan serta satu anak perempuan berusia sembilan tahun dan satu anak laki-laki berusia lima tahun. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

Terlihat sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman pada sebuah meja sedang, dibantu oleh sang ayah. Sedangkan kedua anak mereka tengah sibuk dengan berbagai kembang api. Kembang api? Ya, mereka memang sedang mengadakan pesta kembang api untuk menyambut tahun baru.

Mereka sengaja menyambutnya dirumah dengan mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil keluarga. Keadaan sangat sepi karna tetangga sekitar sedang pergi menyambut tahun baru di luar rumah. Mungkin hanya keluarga ini yang merayakan tahun baru dirumah.

"Yey… kita bermain kembang api di rumah," seru anak laki-laki itu riang.

"Iya, ini menyenangkan sekali," balas sang anak perempuan dengan tak kalah riang. Ia sangat cantik dengan gaun selutut berwarna merah muda serta hiasan bando yang juga berwarna merah muda di rambut lurus sebahunya.

"Hati-hati memainkannya ya," ujar sang ibu lembut. Dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oke mah," balas keduanya serempak.

"Sini, biar kakak saja yang menyalakannya," ujar anak peremupan itu seraya merebut kembang api yang dipegang adiknya, namun sang adik dengan cepat menjauhkannya.

"Tidak mau. Adek juga ingin menyalakannya," balas sang adik yang menyembunyikan kembang api dibalik tubuhnya.

"Biar kakak saja. Kamu itu masih kecil, tidak boleh menyalakan kembang api," tutur sang kakak kesal.

"Tidak mau…"

"Eh kenapa bertengkar? Sesama saudara itu tidak boleh bertengkar," tutur sang ibu.

"Ya sudah sini. Biar Papah saja yang menyalakannya." Sang ayah menghampiri kedua anaknya lalu mengambil kembang api dan menyalakannya.

Kedua anaknya gembira melihat percikan kembang api di angkasa. Mereka takjub melihatnya. Namun tiba-tiba…

"Wah… Keluarga yang harmonis." Sebuah suara asing menghentikan kegembiraan mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian?" tanya sang ayah yang terkejut ketika melihat tiga orang pria asing bertubuh tinggi besar tiba-tiba muncul dalam rumah.

"Siapa? Itu tidak penting. Oh dan kalian ingin tahu kami mau apa? Tentu saja kami ingin semua harta kalian. Jadi apakah kalian mau memberikannya?" tanya salah seorang pria, yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka. Kedua pria yang lain menimpali dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Jangan pernah berharap aku akan memberikannya perampok brengsek," umpat sang ayah. Sebisa mungkin ia melindungi istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Owh.. baiklah berarti kau memintaku untuk bertindak kasar." Pria itu menyeringai licik. "Kerjakan tugas kalian," perintah ia pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Baik Bos." Keduanya menjawab dengan serempak.

Mereka lalu menghampiri sang ayah. Mereka terlibat pertaruangn yang sengit, meski kalah jumlah namun sang ayah tampak menguasai pertarungan. Tetapi tanpa diduga seorang dari perampok secepat kilat langsung menusukan sebuah belati tepat di jantung sang ayah. Membuat sang ayah terkapar seketika dengan darah tercecer dari tubuhnya.

"PAPAHH…" teriak sang ibu begitu melihat suaminya dibunuh didepan matanya sendiri. "Brengsek.. kenapa kalian membunuh suamiku?" amarahnya dengan air mata yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Karna ia tidak mau memberikan hartanya padaku. Jadi itulah akibatnya," kata si pria dengan santainya.

"Bajiangan kau…" sang ibu pun menghampiri si pria dengan amarah, namun salah satu anak buah pria itu tiba-tiba mencekik lehernya membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Sang ibu berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga orang itu jauh lebih besar darinya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian tubuh sang ibu terkulai dan jatuh ke tanah dengan nyawa yang telah tiada.

"PAPAH…MAMAH…" teriak kedua anak mereka dengan histeris. Bagaimana tidak, mereka melihat dengan jelas bagaimana orangtua mereka dibunuh.

"Habisi mereka," perintah si pria kembali. Dan kedua anak buahnya menganguk. Mereka langsung menghampiri kedua anak itu yang berlari ketakutan. Namun sang adik tiba-tiba terjatuh. Ia tak sempat bangun, karna kedua pria itu berhasil menangkapnya. Salah satu dari mereka membawa sang adik yang terus meronta sekuat tenaganya, meskipun itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia karna tenaga orang itu pasti jauh lebih besar darinya.

"ADEEKK…" teriak sang kakak melihat adik satu-satunya tengah dibawa oleh perampok itu.

Orang itu melemparkan sang adik ke kolam renang dewasa dengan kasar. Sang adik yang tidak bisa berenang, bergerak terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya sang adik berhenti bergerak, tubuhnya melayang pada permukaan air, tanda bahwa tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada keluargaku? Hiks..hiks.." lirih sang kakak melihat seluruh anggota keluarganya telah dibunuh didepan matanya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengirim mereka ke akhirat. Kau juga ingin ikut mereka bukan? Baiklah, om akan membantumu," tutur si pria yang kemudian mengejar sang kakak.

"Jangan…Pergi… tolooongg…" teriaknya ketakutan sambil berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Namun pria itu berlari jauh lebih cepat dari gadis kecil itu.

BRAK

Suara itu begitu kencang. Suara yang berasal dari benturan kepala pada tembok. Kepala si gadis kecil yang terpental akibat tendangan kesar dipunggungnya oleh si pria. Ia langsung tak sadarkan diri dengan darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Hahahaha… Permainan selesai." Tawa si pria yang diikuti oleh kedua anak buahnya. "Kalian, ambil semua barang berharga di rumah ini. Sekarang," perintahnya kembali, yang langsung dituruti oleh mereka berdua. Lalu si pria mengambil handphone di saku celananya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. "Tugas selesai."

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

.

.

"Jadi, yang selamat cuma kamu?" tanya Taufan setelah Yaya selesai bercerita.

Yaya mengangguk. "Aku hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan. Saat ini aku sempat menahan menggunakan tanganku, jadi benturannya tidak terlalu keras. Hanya menyebabkan sedikit luka dan sedikit goncangan otak," jelas Yaya. Taufan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu perampok itu bagaimana? Mereka sudah dilaporkan ke polisi?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Mereka di penjara seumur hidup. Dan mereka bukan perampok, mereka hanya orang suruhan dari orang yang membenci ayahku. Mereka di perintahkan untuk membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga ayahku dengan berpura-pura sebagai perampok, dan mereka semua sudah berhasil ditangkap" jelas Yaya.

Taufan mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi karna itu kamu takut kembang api," gumam Taufan lirih.

"Bukan kembang api yang membuatku takut, tapi kejadian itu yang membuatku takut. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, dan kembang api mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu," lirih Yaya seraya memejamkan matanya, barusaha agar ia tidak menangis.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu ikut acara itu," ucap Taufan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Justru sekarang aku merasa lebih lega bisa menceritakannya padamu. Selama ini aku selalu memendam cerita ini, bahkan kakek ku saja tidak tau cerita pembunuhan itu sebenarnya," tutur Yaya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kejadian itu ada hubungannya dengan sikap kamu yang anti-sosial?" tanya Taufan sambil menatap Yaya dengan tatapan keingintahuan.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Kamu ingat tentang warna hitam dan merah yang menggambarkan hidupku?" tanya Yaya memberi jeda pada Taufan untuk merespon. Taufan hanya memberi respon dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Merah. Warna yang melambangkan keberanian. Aku harus menjadi orang yang berani. Aku tidak ingin ketakutan seperti dulu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melawan perampok brengsek itu. Makanya sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk bisa beladiri, aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Aku ingin melawan mereka bukan berlari ketakutan seperti dulu." Yaya berhenti sesaat, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan. "Warna hitam, menggambarkan hidupku yang gelap, suram, tidak berwarna. Hidupku yang hancur dan menyeramkan. Hidupku yang sepi, tidak bahagia seperti dulu. Tidak ada lagi orangtua dan adik, hanya kakek keluargaku satu-satunya." Yaya mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut.

"Masih ada aku. Aku akan selalu ada disamping kamu, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Karna kita teman, oh salah maksudku sahabat," ujar Taufan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terimakasih," balas Yaya singkat juga tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku berharap lebih dari sahabat, kekasih mungkin," gumam Taufan dengan suara pelan, namun sepertinya masih di dengar oleh Yaya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Yaya seraya memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Taufan.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Taufan dengan cengiran lebarnya. Yaya masih memicingkan matanya, ragu akan perkataan Taufan. Namun ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Lihat deh, bulannya indah ya!" seru Taufan seraya menunjuk bulan yang bersinar terang dilangit.

Yaya mengikuti arah pandangan Taufan, ia tersenyum melihat bulan. Lalu ia berdiri dan melangkah maju. Ia menatap bulan dengan senyuman manis yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Kau menyukai bulan?" tanya Taufan yang menatap bulan dengan senyuman.

"Ya. Kata mamah, aku harus seperti bulan, meski sendiri tapi dia tetap setia menerangi gelapnya malam. Tapi aku malah terpuruk dan kehilangan semangat hidup ketika sendiri," tutur Yaya dengan murung.

Taufan bangkit dan berdiri disamping Yaya. Ia tersenyum menatap Yaya. "Kenapa kamu tidak menuruti perkataannya? Kembali bersinar," ujar Taufan menatap Yaya lembut.

"Entahlah… apa aku bisa? Aku cuma gadis menyeramkan yang dijauhi semua orang," ucap Yaya pesimis.

"Jangan pesimis. Aku yakin kamu bisa, karna kamu gadis hebat. Kamu harus buktikan pada semua orang kalau kamu bukan gadis menyeramkan yang harus dijauhi," tutur Taufan mantab seraya tersenyum.

Yaya tersenyum membalasnya. Lalu mereka kembali melihat bulan bersama.

Ambilkan bulan bu Ambilkan bulan bu

Yang selalu bersinar di langit

Yaya terlonjak mendengar Taufan bernyanyi. Ia langsung menoleh padanya. "Lagu itu…" lirih Yaya terhenti.

Taufan sedikit tersentak. "Eh… maaf, aku seperti anak kecil ya menyanyi lagu seperti itu? Hehe." Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum malu. "Habisnya melihat bulan aku jadi ingat lagu kesukaanku waktu kecil. Hehehe, jadi malu aku," tutur Taufan dengan wajah malu.

Tiba-tiba Yaya memeluknya, membuat ia membatu seketika. Terdengar isakan tangis dibahunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan isakan tangis Yaya. Tapi kenapa gadis ini menangis. Taufan mulai panik dan cemas.

"K..Kamu kenapa? Kenapa nangis? Kembang api-nya kan sudah tidak ada, atau ada perkataanku yang salah? Aduh.. tolong jangan menangis, aku suka panik jika melihat perempuan menangis." Taufan benar-benar panik dibuatnya. Yaya tetap memeluknya erat dan menangis dibahunya.

"Tolong.. nyanyikan lagi lagu itu untukku, ku mohon.." pinta Yaya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Taufan.

Eh, menyanyi? Lagu apa?

"Maksudmu lagu 'Ambilkan bulan bu'?" tanya Taufan tekejut sekaligus bingung. Ia kemudian merasakan Yaya mengangguk dibahunya. Meski ia tidak mengerti kenapa Yaya memintanya menyanyikan lagu itu, namun ia tetap menurutinnya. Ia balik memeluk Yaya dan mengelus lembut rambut Yaya yang tergerai.

Ambilkan bulan bu Ambilkan bulan bu

Yang selalu bersinar di langit

Di langit bulan benderang

Cahya-nya sampai ke bintang

Ambilkan bulan bu Ambilkan bulan bu

Yang selalu bersinar di malam gelap

 **(TASYA KAMILA)**

.

.

.

 **Disini kembali ke Prolog. Jadi setahun kemudian. Kalo gak ngerti, kalian bisa baca prolognya dulu, baru baca ini…**

.

.

.

Taufan sangat senang melihat Yaya telah berubah. Ia yang dulu dingin dan anti-sosial sekarang berbalik menjadi ramah dan memiliki banyak teman. Ia yang ditakuti banyak orang sekarang justru disukai banyak orang. Perubahan yang drastis bukan?

Setahun yang lalu, tahun baru yang berkesan bagi Taufan. Ia mengetahui kelemahan gadis itu dan bagaimana masa lalu suram yang mengubah hidupnya. Namun _bersinar seperti bulan walau sendiri_ menjadikan gadis itu kembali menjadi gadis ramah dan ceria.

Taufan bahagia bisa menjadi sahabat terdekat Yaya. Tapi sekarang ia menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang membuat ia ingin menjadikan Yaya lebih dari sahabat. Mungkin benar kata orang bahwa…

Persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan tidak akan pernah terjalin baik, karna cepat atau lambat CINTA akan ada diantara mereka.

Awalnya Taufan menyangkal pernyataan itu, namun sekarang ia mempercayainya. Karna ia merasakan sendiri bagaimana kebenarannya. Dan sekarang ia ingin mengubah status _persahabatan_ itu menjadi…

"Yaya, kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Seluruh orang di kelas terdiam. Menghentikan aktifitas-nya masing-masing. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Taufan dan Yaya. Suasana hening, semuanya masih terdiam berusaha mencerna perkataan lugas Taufan.

"APA?" Yaya yang pertama kali menyuarakan rasa terkejutnya. Ia menatap Taufan tak percaya sekaligus terkejut.

"Ciee…. Suit..suit…"

"Terima…terima…terima.."

Kelas yang awalnya damai menjadi ramai saat mereka berhasil mencerna perkataan Taufan. Suara siswa-siswi kelas XII 1 bersorak kata 'terima'. Taufan tersenyum manis pada gadis didepannya yang saat ini masih memasang wajah terkejut dengan pipi memerah. Tersipu malu sepertinya.

KRINGG…KRING…KRING…

Suara bel menghentikan aksi ramai itu disertai gerutuan kecewa. Taufan mendengus kesal. Ia merutuki bel yang berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. Namun…

"Aku mau." Seseorang berbisik ditelingannya. Ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia tau siapa yang berbisik. Dan kata 'sahabat' itu pun berubah.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

Chapter terakhir selesai…

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Maaf ya publish nya lama. Saya lagi bingung pilih-pilih kampus. Jadi gak sempet buat lanjutin fic ini…

Chapter ini kayaknya alur-nya terlalu cepat ya. Saya kurang bisa bikin alur lambat, maaf kalo ada yang gak suka. Maaf juga kalo ada yang kecewa sama alur ceritanya. Dan disini ada omake nya…

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

.

.

.

Suasana begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi hembusan angin. Langit semakin menggelap. Namun sinar rembulan sedikit mengurangi kegelapan. Rembulan yang bulat sempurna sungguh indah dipandang. Membuat seorang anak perempuan manis terkagum. Ia tengah menatap sang rembulan dengan pandangan takjub dan senyuman manis.

"Yaya! Kamu sedang apa? Kok belum tidur?" tegur seorang wanita paruh baya. Yang sepertinya merupakan ibu anak itu.

"Sedang melihat bulan mah, indah sekali. Yaya juga tidak bisa tidur," jawab anak itu seraya tersenyum menatap ibunya.

Sang ibu lalu menghampiri anaknya. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di taman rumah mereka. Sang ibu duduk disamping putrinya kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kamu besok kan sekolah, jadi harus tidur sekarang. Kalo tidak nanti besok bisa terlambat bangun," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi bulannya indah mah," ucap gadis bernama Yaya tersebut sambil menatap bulan. Sepertinya ia enggan melewatkan pemandangan indah ini.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sang ibu akhirnya pasrah akan keinginan sang anak. Sang anak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kamu juga harus seperti bulan!" seru sang ibu tiba-tiba membuat Yaya menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Maksud mamah?" tanya Yaya tidak mengerti.

"Walaupun bulan sendiri. Tapi dia tetap setia menyinari bumi saat malam. Kamu harus seperti bulan, ketika kamu sendiri kamu harus tetap bersinar," tutur sang ibu sambil tersenyum manis. Sang anak pun tersenyum manis pada ibunya.

"Iya. Aku akan seperti bulan. Tetap bersinar walau nanti aku sendiri." Sang anak tersenyum bangga setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Sang ibu tersenyum lalu menarik sang anak dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Kamu mau tidak mamah nyanyikan tentang lagu bulan?" tanya sang ibu lembut. Sang anak mengangguk antusias seraya tersenyum lebar menatap sang ibu, lalu menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sang ibu.

Ambilkan bulan bu Ambilkan bulan bu

Yang selalu bersinar di langit

Di langit bulan benderang

Cahya-nya sampai ke bintang

Ambilkan bulan bu Ambilkan bulan bu

Yang selalu bersinar di malam gelap

Sang anak pun tertidur dalam dekapan sang ibu. Sang ibu tersenyum melihat wajah damai anaknya. Lalu ia mengecup keningnya kemudian membawanya kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Beneran selesai…

Makasih untuk semuanya yang udah review, fav sama follow. Makasih yang udah ngasih kritik dan saran. Pokok-nya terimakasih banyak yang sudah mendukung fic ini. Saya benar-benar senang...

Saatnya balas review…

 **Luna** : hehe… iya. Makasih sudah review

 **Meltavi011003** : iya gak papa. Salam kenal juga. Makasih.. iya cuma tiga chapter. Untuk gaya bahasa, emang aku kurang bisa bahasa semi-formal kayak gini. Aku biasa bikin cerpen pake 'loe – gue' hehe. Untuk alur emang sengaja cepet, aku juga kurang bisa alur lambat. Maaf kalo kamu kurang suka. Makasih semangatnya dan dukungannya. Makasih juga udah nyempetin review

 **Fancy Candy** : wah… aku pikir malah banyak yang gak suka Yaya kayak gitu. Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat. Salam kenal juga Candy. Jangan panggil Karisma, panggil Anna aja. Karisma cuma nama yang aku ambil dari Bisma Karisma SMASH idola aku. Hehe… Makasih udah review

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti** : hehe iya.. tapi sekarang mereka temenan. Emang aku ngambil dari sifat Halilintar, bedanya ini cewek. Silahkan tebak sendiri yang mengejutkan apa. Udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

 **blackcorrals** : gak usah jingkrak-jingkrak nanti jatoh lagi. Hehe… aku baru sadar lho pas baca review kamu kalo Yaya emang agak tsundere. Hehe… iya maaf banget, aku kurang teliti. Emang awalnya 'Hanna' nama Yaya versi bahasa Inggris, tapi karna takut banyak yang gak suka aku ganti jadi Yaya aja. Gak papa kok, aku malah seneng kalo ada kritik saran, jadi bisa aku perbaiki. Makasih semangat-nya. Dan makasih juga udah review

 **guest1** : iya ini Tau-Ya. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

 **tasha** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

 **guest2** : makasih udah di bilang oke. Nama awalnya 'Hanna' tapi aku ganti pake 'Yaya'. Maaf bikin kamu bingung. Makasih udah review

 **Nurul2001** : iya… ini chapter terakhir. Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

 **Hanna Yoora** : ini udah dilanjut. Kita paling Cuma beda setahun, aku baru 17 jalan, panggil Anna aja gak papa. Wahh.. aku seneng banget fic ini jadi favorite kamu.. kamu bisa liat reaksi-nya diatas..hehe.. makasih semangatnya. Salam manis juga.. makasih udah review

 **Christy LP** : masa sih? Tau-Ya itu pair favorite aku setelah Hali-Yaya. Salam kenal juga Christy. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review

 **Kansa** : iya, disini Yaya-nya OOC banget. Udah dilanjut, makasih udah review

 **Kim Song Yun** : iya Taufan berhasil jadi temen Yaya. Silahkan tebak yang mana yang mengejutkan. Sebenernya ak terlalu mengejutkan juga sih. Maaf gak bisa cepet. Tapi ini udah di lanjut, salam kenal juga Kim. Kamu cowok atau cewek? Hehe. Makasih udah review

 **Guest3** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review

 **Rizki5665** : gak papa. Iya aku emang ngambil sifat Yaya dari Halilintar. Hehe… makasih udah bilang terbaik. Makasih juga udah review

 **Guest4** : Makasih dibilang keren. Iya chapter kemarin, Taufan-nya terkesan lemah ya, tapi chapter ini kayaknya Taufan keliatan laki deh.. hehe. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Makasih udah review

 **Edelweiss Lee** : Tenten di anime Naruto ya? Aku juga suka Naruto *gaknanya. Iya Yaya-nya OOC banget. Tapi emang sih Yaya kan emang ditakutin. Wah… aku gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka Tau-Ya. Makasih semangatnya dan makasih juga udah review

Sekali lagi makasih semua atas dukungannya..

Sampai jumpa di fic aku yang lainnya..

Pesan aku TERUSLAH BERKARYA. JANGAN PLAGIAT. HARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN, KALO KALIAN PENGEN KARYA KALIAN DI HARGAI JUGA SAMA ORANG LAIN…

Oh ya satu lagi..

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI UMAT MUSLIM (termasuk aku)…

SEMOGA DI BULAN YANG SUCI INI KITA SENAN TIASA DALAM LINDUNGAN ALLAH S.W.T. AAMIIN…

Sampai Jumpa…

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN** sangat dibutuhkan..

Terimakasih sudah baca


End file.
